


ice cubes

by orphan_account



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: Angst, Eating Disorder Not Otherwise Specified, Eating Disorders, Gen, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Sorry, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Self-Doubt, The Author Regrets Nothing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-15 03:20:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28806459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: In which, the Author is dealing with some things and decides to project their hidden insecurities onto their favorite cc, Dream. Pog!
Relationships: Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 99





	1. ice cubes

**Author's Note:**

> BYE I made this because my bestie Bubbles encouraged me to write Dream angst, here u go

Dream stared down at the food sat in front of him. A simple omelette with fried potatoes.

The thought of eating this, not even that, eating anything, sounded disgusting. Eating, chewing, gaining weight. Throw it up, starve. Eat some ice cubes if you get hungry. Throw it up, starve-

His phone rang, a discord call; Sapnap and George. He answered.

"Hey, George, Sapnap!" Dream said enthusiastically, immediately picking the plate up and wiping the contents into the trash. He set the plate in the sink and walked back to his room, heading to his PC.

"Hi Dream!" The two others said. "Hold on, let me switch to my computer." Dream spoke, hanging up the call. He quickly turned his computer on and immediately opened Discord. Dream clicked their group chat and joined the call.

Sapnap spoke up, "were you on your phone?" George let out a noise, wanting to know as well. "Oh yeah, I just finished eating and decided to pick up the call." Dream responded.

"Cool! Anyways I had…" George tuned out.

Dream has been constantly telling him that the other has "just finished eating." Of course, it could be him just reaching, but.. Maybe he wasn't wrong to be concerned about his friend. Afterall, Dream has recently been more tired than usual. Slower, spacing out, and not listening. Importantly, Dream would sometimes groan in pain, forgetting to mute his mic on a couple of occasionals. It was really concerni-

"Earth to George!" Dream laughed out, wheezing. "C'mon, pay attention. We have coding to do." He laughed, Sapnap giggling along with his friend. "Sure, sorry. I was just thinking." George spoke.

━━━━━━

Later that day, the three left the call. Sapnap probably went off to stream, George to code, and Dream was bored. He saw that Tommy was streaming, and decided to attend.

Dream clicked the voice call, ringing ensued for a few seconds. Tommy was talking, but it was apparent his abrupt entrance had him stop in his tracks.

"Hi, Tommy!" Dream spoke. "Oh, hey Dream." The other responded.

The two conversated for a while until.. an unnecessary topic was brought up.

"Hey, Hey Dream. You're American, what's your favorite food?" Tommy asked. He kept pulling at the question, making Dream insanely uncomfortable. But, he concealed it and just played along with it. Dream doesn't know how the topic was even brought up, as he spaced out for a few moments. Maybe a dono?

"I.. don't know to be honest. Maybe.. ice? Ice cubes?" Dream answered in response.

Tommy scoffed. "Ice cubes? You Americans are so weird!" He laughed.

"Americans, weird? It's probably just me." Dream thought to himself, only laughing to Tommy's dumb speech.


	2. five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which, Dream isn't able to handle it :]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BIG BIG BIGGGG TW/TRIGGER WARNING for throwing up, bulimia, and similar items!!!!!! Be warned!

Dream reluctantly made himself some macaroni. The moment he sat himself down with the plate of food, he felt sick. He wanted to immediately throw up, and he didn't even eat yet. God, how fucked is he to feel sick when he merely looks at food.

One bite.

Two bites.

Three bites.

Four bites.

Fiv-

He immediately began to try and throw it up. The taste of the food left a disgusting taste on his tongue. Dream stood up and ran to the bathroom, retracting all the food he tried to eat.

Tomorrow's another day, he supposes.

Until then, Dream just got up and brushed his teeth, wiping all the previous contents from his mouth and around. He just decided to opt on an ice cube, turning to the freezer as he popped one into his mouth.

Fortunately, his day swiftly turned the other way. He heard the familiar Discord ringing sound. It made him feel safe again.

Dream quickly made his way to his computer, looking at the familiar image of his group chat with his best friends.. Sapnap and George. They were currently in the call and soon after, they began spamming Dream with the join call button, to which he happily complied.

━━━━━━

George laughed aloud, trying to conceal his fear for his friend. Sapnap was spewing whatever bullshit he usually spat, which George ignored.

George's friend, no, not friend, crush, is suffering and he knows it. He did research the other day, and Dream is checking every box to an eating disorder, maybe worse than that. He sometimes spaces out, longer than usual. Occasionally will he space out for.. say a few moments. However, recently he's spaced out to even minutes and doesn't realize. Dream is always complaining about it being too cold, worrying about dry skin, brittle nails, and he's definitely worsened in body image. It's all so prominent!

Yet the other still stays adamant, saying he "doesn't have anything up with him." Repeating each and every time that "You're just imagining stuff, George!" Before chasing it with a laugh that could brighten the room.

..Was he just being too concerned? He didn't want to psycho-analyze his friend over one single detail that may have been off. However, he doubts he's at fault. Fans and a few friends occasionally mention that something happened to Dream. Something has, but George is afraid of what that might be.

"Hi Sapnap, George!" Dream laughed. God, his laugh was everything to George. It felt like hearing the best news ever, and it being even greater than that.

"Hey Dream!" Sapnap spoke brightly. It was apparent Dream was waiting for George to say hello to him. George, in a joking manner, disgruntledly complied.

"You're such an idiot.. Hello, Dream." George laughed along with his friends, all of them bursting into laughter and talking for hours after there-on.

Today was a better day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i tried with this chapter. I suppose we move on very fast with this story? JSJFKFK
> 
> Anyways follower my twitter exe_n0f0bik, I make cc layouts and plan to make layouts for their cats 👍


	3. an old friend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i think they're frienfship is neat!
> 
> Platonic, I just want more dreamnoblade where they are besties? behind thr scenes? PLS?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THEY R BEST FRIENDS UR HONOR
> 
> TW for body dysphoria
> 
> ALSO!!!! Puffy, Eret, n Fundy ment but thats abt it,, I plan to make next chapter where he's with puffy and he possibly slips? god i love being the author

God, Dream regrets not eating anything. He hates eating, but _shit_ he could kill to atleast get a snack. It seemed as if the universe hated him more than he hated his body image.

"Hey, Dream. You alright? You've been quiet for a while." Technoblade spoke through the call he was in.

Why is it that his rival and someone who he tries to beat is nicer to him than he is to himself? Why was he cursed with Technoblade?

"Yep, just some ache pains." Dream said with a shaky sigh. It was a bit more than aching, but a good excuse if he were to double over in pain.

Techno was quiet for a bit, making Dream think the other saw through his white lie. 

"..Alright, but if it gets too much then take a break." It was cute how Dream's friends cared for him more than he ever will. It's a little endearing.. However, it's not stopping him from thinking they pity him.

But, it was nice to be on call with Techno. He probably understood the feeling of not liking your body. Even if he didn't, then he was incredibly understanding as any topic that could lead to food he'd steer away from. It's so nice of him, even if they tell one another they hate the other.

━━━━━━

The rest of the day went rather smoothly. He stayed on call with Techno for a bit longer, and he was distracted by Techno for the large majority of that day, which was good! He might've already thrown up if it weren't for the other. He was thankful for Techno, but it's not like he'd ever say that.

He was bored then on though, since Techno went to bed, George was asleep, and Sapnap was doing things. His other friends were also busy, so he just decided to play on the SMP.

Puffy, Eret, Fundy, and other random people he came across throughout the server, but he was tired. Physically, though. He didn't want to sleep yet.

When he was still bored, his mind started traveling to dark subjects. Things he shouldn't worry about, and didn't the entire day until now.

His slouch was becoming prominent.. None would like him if he had that. His body-fat.. He needs to eat less, if it were possible considering the little amounts of eating he's been doing. His stomach hurts nowadays due to the shift from eating normally to just eating half a meal every now and then.

The way his arms had this certain look of fat, and the disturbing way his body looked so overweight sometimes.

He wanted to crawl out of this body and get a new one, a better one, a _prettier_ one. Where he didn't have to look at the disgusting dots of freckles on his face, and where he had a good bone structure, where he liked his body.

Dream didn't like this body.

He hated it, every inch of it he wanted to rebuild into a better body.

..Maybe he should get an ice cube and stop thinking. Perhaps another reason to not like himself, he overthinks a bit too much.

But, when he walked his way to the kitchen, the feeling of hunger was too much. He's been having hunger pains for days and he just needs to solve it.

one step to the fridge.

another to the microwave.

another to the table.

and it repeated until his stomach hurt, hurt from eating until he wanted to vomit. He wanted to get rid of all the food entering his stomach.

Dream ran from the kitchen, clutching his stomach and tears running down his face. _Vomit it, right now. Vomit. Get rid of it._

His body didn't listen, and he ran to his room, opening Discord and opening the dms to the first person he could.

_"please"_

_"please answer"_

_"it hurts"_

_"it hurts so much please answer it hurts"_

_"please, i want the pain to end please answer"_

_"it hurts it hurts it hurts"_

_"please"_

_"Woah woah are you okay? Here let's call"_

Dream heard the voice of someone familiar, and he wanted to get out of the pained trance he was in. But, no matter what, he just wanted to vomit it all. He broke his streak of no-eating and now was going to gain weight.

"Hey shhh, shh, listen to me. Breathe in, and hold for a few seconds. Let it out, and after a second or two breathe in and repeat, okay? Can you do that?" He heard the voice speak. It had a sense of endearment that already made him feel slightly calmer.

He had repeated the process for a few minutes, not realizing he was having a full blown panic attack along with other things. He's thankful for whoever was in the call with him right now. Right now, Dream can't tell quite yet but he'll check later.

"Listen, it'll be alright. We can stay on call for a few more hours until I have to force myself to sleep, okay? We can talk about it or just play Minecraft or something." Dream looked up and stared at the username he went to..

_Technoblade_. 

He supposes today was just a bit better.

**Author's Note:**

> Also I possibly make this into a fic about pining, angst, ed's and other but it's a songfic to Strawberry Shortcake or Orange Juice by Melanie Martinez??????????????????


End file.
